Princess Of New York
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: Sienna's life is anything but perfect. She's constantly bullied, her parent's are never around, and she get's lost in New York, her new home. But one night she's locked in the museum! Will this fatefull night change her lonely life? Or will it break her heart?
1. Chapter 1: Much ado about Coffee

**Heey guys! I got another FanFiction out! :) Da third of many more to come! **

**Was a little bored today... so I thought i'd write this! I know the beginings a little boring, but I know it'll get better! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My flip-flops slapped on the stone on the busy Manhattan sidewalk, people chattered and walked by, I hardly noticed. I had my eyes glued to the map in front of my eyes, and was it confusing. I never knew that my parents could function in such a bustling, abundant city as New York. My ankles ached, and my lips were terribly dry. The streets seemed to blur into a big maze of chaos. _Gosh, I hate this! _I thought as I wiped my sweaty brow from the 102 degree weather. Why'd my Fashion Designer parents have to drag me to this horrible place?

I sat down at a Starbucks, my iced Carmel Frappuccino in hand. Chatter caught my attention. Oh no. I turned to see _them. _They're laughter awaited me, "Oh, look girls! It's 'Sucky Sienna'!" That witch from my school, Larissa, was here. And I thought I'd gotten away from her at least for 82 hours. Her friends cackled with her. "So Sienna got any dates with your boyfriend this weekend? Oh wait, you don't have one! Unless you count that nerd with that pizza face who keeps tripping over you in the halls! Honestly though, even _he_ wouldn't dare date you. And even if someone did, they'd have to dial '1-800- LOSER!'" She laughed manically at her petty jokes. And I sat there sipping my coffee taking it all in like an absorbent sponge. She knocked the cup out of my hand onto the tile floor, "Oops! Oh well, Miss Sucky with her Knock-Off parents can buy another one!"

"My parents don't sell knock-offs Larissa!" I retorted I wasn't really mad about their comments; it was the coffee that brought my anger. "It's your fake attitude that you should be worried about, cause it smells up this coffee house. Oh, I'm sorry it's your cheap perfume that stank this place."

She rolled her perfectly tan hand into a fist, "Ahaha, this perfume is French and its worth more than your parents pay checks. Besides, I actually have a life. A life with a hot boyfriend, rich parents, well richer than yours, skinny thighs, and flawless hair. What do you have? Nothing." She spat. She flipped around and headed for the door, she stopped and turned. "Oh, and those wedge lace-ups are total fakes." With that, the Wicked Witch of the West left with her flying monkeys.

I kicked myself for always taking what those losers always said to me. But, they were right. I _was _a loser. And nothing would change that.

For the next two hours I wandered aimlessly around the downtown area, only driven by avoiding people. That soon turned to finding air conditioning. I climbed up the marble stairs subconsciously, and opened the rotating doors. I slumped down onto a bench, and basked in the cool air blowing onto my face. I opened my eyes, and surveyed my surroundings. I was in the Museum of Natural History. I'd only heard about in the news, and sometimes in class, but never in real life. I sprung to my feet, I'd always wanted to go, but mom and dad never had the time. And I hated to admit, it felt nerdy at the idea just to walk in and look at dead things. Besides, you never knew when Larissa would pop up.

The exhibits were actually very cool, and interesting. Not matter how I hated to admit it. I mean, there was the Egyptian area with the Sarcophagus, and the animal exhibit, and the Hun's, it just kept going. I sat down on another bench, to rest my now agonized feet. I laid back on the wall, and sighed. Mom and Dad wouldn't be home till' tomorrow. They don't even know I'm gone. Some parents who leave their 17-year-old girl home alone, while they go to a fashion show in Paris. Some parenting. I blinked my eyes open, I gotta stay awake. But soon, I wanted to keep my eyes closed. The noises of the world seemed to fade into silence, "Attention ladies and gentlemen, the museum will be closing in 2 minutes…"

* * *

**Ooooh! I hope it's not too boring yet! Keep reading!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2: Run!

**Yay! Chapter 2! **

**Sorry it took so long! I was finishing my other story, and I went to go see Brave last night (SO FLIPPIN' AWESOME)**

**I hope it's not too boring, I had a small case of writers block this morning, and maybe a lack of breakfast...**

**I guess this chapter makes it a Akhmenrah/OC thingy which I think is a little cliche. But Rami Malek (Akhmenrah) he's just so cute! XD **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was lying comfortably on the bench in the museum; I had about a minute of peaceful silence, until I realized where I was. _Oh snap. _My eyes shot open, I was still in the museum. And the lights were on, why? That's when I heard something above me. Panting? I slowly sat up, and turned my face up toward the sound. What awaited my eyes nearly gave me a heart attack.

There was a dinosaur. _Dinosaur. _

"Holy. Hamlet." I breathed.

That's when I bolted. I tried to open the front door, locked. _Crud! _The Dinosaur gave a roar. _I gotta get out of here! _I ran as fast as my wedges would let me, down the hallways of the museum, and there were people! Well, people? Should I call them that? Exhibits, yes, they were everywhere! THEY WERE ALIVE! I ran past all of them, trying not to freak out. Though, all I could here was my girly scream. The thumping of the Dinosaur's footsteps was right on my tail. That's when I tripped on something, I had no clue what, but I went flying. I skidded across the floor and hit the wall. Someone came in front of the Dinosaur, he was dressed in blue. _Night guard! _I thought.

Then I think I blacked out a bit, because I don't remember what happened next. When I woke up, my head hurt. I was surrounded by people, er, exhibits, and there was the Night Guard. "Are you ok? How'd you get in here?"

"You tell me, I fell asleep. What the heck is going on here?" I asked.

The Night Guard gasped, "Oh, your cut."

I examined myself, there was a small cut on my arm, "Oh, it's nothing." My eye's moved to my ankle, there was a huge gash, blood trickling down my foot, "Oh, ok, that's a big cut."

"Hey, somebody get some bandages!" he called behind him. "Look, it's hard to explain."

"I don't care! Just tell me what's going on!" I replied.

He groaned, "Look, there's this tablet thing, and it makes all the exhibits come to life at night. Happy?"

I folded my arms, "No. I just got chased by a dinosaur."

He turned to the dinosaur behind the crowd of exhibits, "Rex, what did I tell you about chasing people?" the dinosaur actually looked a bit remorseful. "So you fell asleep?"

"Yeah, and then I woke up and was chased by that dinosaur. Honestly, you're not doing your job very well; I was just on the bench in the lobby."

He rolled his eyes, "I was tired."

"Some excuse." I retorted. "Who are you anyways?"

"Oh, I'm the Night Guard, Larry Daley." He held out his hand.

I took it, "Sienna Dee." I winced.

A woman who I think was Sacagawea came and looked at my ankle, "Hmm. Nasty cut there." She said.

"Where are those bandages?" he called.

The guy who came out of the crowd, took my breath away. "Sorry, I couldn't find them." He handed them to Sacagawea.

"This is Prince Akhmenrah. It's his tablet that makes everything come to life." Larry said.

"Nice to meet you. Though, I would rather in a better situation." He said politely. No words came out of my mouth, he was cute. Like _really _cute. Despite how old he probably was.

Sacagawea pressed some gauze on my cut, another man came out of the crowd. "Lawrence, what's going on?"

"Oh, Ted. Uh, this girl was still in the museum when we closed. Rex got a little exited." Larry said.

He held out his hand, "Greetings, I'm…"

"Teddy Roosevelt." I interrupted. "Yeah, I know." I replied shaking his hand.

"Smart one." He looked at my ankle, "My word, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "So, you're all exhibits?" I was really confused.

Sacagawea nodded, "Yes, we're all exhibits. We get to roam all night, but when the sun rises we'll turn to dust unless back where we belong." _Wow, that's kinda dark._ I thought. She put the bandage on my ankle. "Good as new."

I stood up, "Ok, not that this hasn't been fun, but I'm going to go. You guys are crazy!" I headed for the door.

"Wait what?" Larry said. "You can't just leave!"

"Watch me." I said pulling on the door. I kicked it, "Open you stupid door!"

"Lawrence is right Miss. It's too dangerous to go out at this hour. The streets aren't safe at this time of night." Teddy said.

I groaned, "Well what am I supposed to do? Stay here?"

"Well, it would be the best thing."

_Oh gosh. _

* * *

**So there it is. I'll write more I promise, it should be out today.**

**Please Review, and Favorite!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble and True Love

**Finally! The Third chapter!**

**Sorry it's taken so long! I had a little case of Writers Block, thankfully, I have the whole story planned out now! XD **

**In my writers block, I wrote another story, which also adds to the wait. I hope to finish it today. (But not promises!)**

**I really hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Troublesome monkeys and True Love**

I sat on the bench in the lobby, a frown plastered on my face. I had been sitting there as Larry instructed me, and was it boring. _This sucks. _I thought. With that, I got up and decided to go look around. Honestly it was pretty cool, I avoided contact with anyone, but silently admired them. And secretly, I followed Akhmenrah. Is it considered stalking if he's supposed to be dead?

As I passed the animal room, I took a peek inside. Wow. It had certainly changed from when I was in there earlier. All the animals were alive, and more _real. _If all museums were like this, I'm sure myself and everyone would love them more. A noise chittered above me. That capuchin monkey I'd seen earlier when I came through. He jumped on my shoulder. "Hey. What's you name. Uh, Dexter! Hi." Dexter lifted his hand, in them a ring of keys. "Wait, are those Larry's?" Before I could examine them further he jumped from my shoulders to the floor, and ran out the door. He closed the security door before I could know what was happening. "Wait!" I slammed into it, but he had already locked it. "Dagnabit you monkey!" _Don't panic, you still have your bag. I'm sure you have something to use. _I thought calmly. I reached down, but grasped empty air. Dexter gave a squeak, he held my messenger bag up, smiling as monkey's can. I glared at him, "How?"

Dexter gave a chitter, then ran off down the hall. "Dexter! Get back her with my bag!" I yelled. The room was awfully quiet. I turned. All the animals had moved; hiding in the fake plants. What were they hiding from? A growl caught my attention, oh crud. Three lions jumped over the fake rocks in the center of the room; the Alpha gave a roar. I banged on the door, "Dexter! Come back with those flippin' keys!" I cried. But that small devil didn't return. The lions were inching closer, their eyes gleamed with anticipation of fresh meat. Despite the fact that they were exhibit, they did seem and behave like real lions. Well, they were lions. Just dead ones. Didn't make them any less real now.

"Sierra!" Whose voice was that? "Sierra! Over here!" My eyes scanned the room, in the far left corner I found an open door, Akhmenrah stood in it. "Hurry!" Without any hesitation, I searched for my escape route. I jumped over the smallest lion, and zigzagged my way to the door. The fast lions on my tail. Akhmenrah and I ran out of the room and closed the door. The lions pushed on it, but we managed to keep them in, eventually they gave up. I let out a sigh, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." I said. "Thanks. If you weren't there, I would have been lion chow."

"Don't thank me." He handed me my bag. "That's yours right? Dexter handed it to me, that's how I found you." I blushed, _When I find that monkey, I'm SO going to give him a piece of my mind. _"Does that usually happen? You getting into those situations?"

I shrugged, "More often than none. Guess you can call me clumsy." Inside me head, I slapped myself. _Idiot! Why'd you call yourself clumsy! I mean, you are. But he didn't have to know it! Nice impression! _

He laughed, "I don't think you'd be clumsy." Akhmenrah looked at my lace up wedges. "If you were clumsy, you wouldn't be able to tie those up. I don't even think I could." We giggled. I really didn't have to tell him that my mom actually was the one who intricately laced them up. "Would you care for me to show you around?"

"I'd love to." He held is arm, and I took it. Wow, does this count as a date? I smiled to myself, _Eat your heart out Larissa. _

Akhmenrah showed me everything, and I met everyone. I never knew that he was so smart, and kind. The more time I spent with him, the more my heart got rid of its hard shell. Larissa's harsh tongue meant nothing. Mom and Dad's absence, didn't matter. My own self-consciousness melted away, and I accepted myself. Everything changed, when I walked with my arms linked with the Egyptian prince.

We sat on the bench, talking. "Do you enjoy your life in this kingdom?" he asked after a pause.

"You mean New York? It's fine. I guess." I thought about my family, and school. This was a lie. It wasn't good. I hated it.

Akhmenrah looked at me, "Surely a Princess like you has friends." His eyes glistened when he said Princess. Is that what he thought of me?

I gave a little laugh, "People aren't exactly rushing to join my friend list."

He was silent, he slipped his hand into mine. Butterflies flew in my stomach. "I'm your friend."

I smiled. "And I'm glad."

Akhmenrah lifted my hand up and kissed it. He was my first friend. And the last hard part of my heart melted like snow.

* * *

**Awww! Out of alot of cute people in movies, Akhmenrah is totally one of my favorites! (And after all this typing, I can finally spell his name right!)**

**I'll write as fast as I can.**

**Please Review and Favorite!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Daybreak and Heartbreak

**Here it is! Another chapter! XD**

**Sorry this one's really short. I really didn't have much else to add to it.**

**Though, if you think this is sad, wait till the next chapter. Which might be the last one...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Daybreak and Heartbreak**

"Sierra, Sierra, wake up." I was roused from my sleep from Akhmenrah. I was leaning on his shoulder. He brushed a stray hair out of my face, "It's nearly daybreak. You know what that means." I sat up, a blush flushed my face.

We walked down the halls in silence, others passed but did not bother us. They simply went back to their exhibits and prepared for the sun. It was almost awkward. When we approached Akhmenrah's room, we stopped. He turned to me, reaching out and embracing me. It felt nice. To be in someone's embrace, a warm fuzzy feeling warmed my body. He ran his hand through my ponytail, "You know this is good-bye Sierra." I nodded mournfully. Akhmenrah looked me in the eye, "I'm sorry it has to end this way."

I sniffled. "Don't be sorry. It's not good-bye. It can't be, I won't let it."

Shock flew into his eyes, "How? You live in the light, I live in the shadows. It can't work out."

I held his hand, "Akhmenrah, you're the first person, whose ever showed love and kindness to me. I won't let that go. No matter what. I'm not losing you." I thought things would change.

He let go of my hand, "I'm sorry. But it can't. You're human. I'm not. It can't." In his words, I could literally feel my heart hardening. "It can't. Not matter what. I'm sorry."

Tears stung my eyes, they soon fell without warning. "I-I thought you were different. But, you're like everyone else." I backed away from the man I loved. "I loved you." Running. I ran. Out. Away, I had to get away.

I burst outside, the sunlight heating my skin. I didn't care. I didn't care that the last thing I said to him was through a heartbreak. He didn't care. Nobody did. I was a loser. I ran down the streets, trying to get home. I didn't know right from left, green from red. I only knew one thing:

That my heart was shattered.

* * *

**So there it is! Sad, I know. I might cry in the next chapter. **

**When I though about it, it was longer. At least I thought it would be... apparently not. **

**Please Review and Favorite!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Fate Finale

**Yay! The last Chapter! (SOB)**

**But the good thing, is that I made it as Epic as possible! XD**

**I really hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fate Finale**

I had been sitting. For a long time. On the floor of my apartment. Motionless. Staring at the blank ceiling. The message mom and dad had left on the answering machine echoed in my ears. _"Hey Honey! Its mom, I know we said we'd be back today. But one of the fashion show's designers was unable to come, so they asked your father and me to make some designs! Isn't that exciting? We won't be back till Monday, I'm sure you'll be fine till then. Love you sweetie! Bye!" _

They were gone, like Akhmenrah. My life served no purpose. No one cared. No one loved the girl with the broken heart.

Why didn't Akhmenrah love me the way I loved him? I thought he felt the same way. Apparently not. Since he left me with a shattered heart.

Alone. I sat on the floor. Staring at the bland ceiling. Nothing went through my mind. It was a blank slate. For I don't even know how long.

The phone rang. I ignored it. The message spoke through the machine. It was Larissa. "Hey Freak. It's Larissa. You know, the pretty one. It's pretty late, around 7:30, past your bedtime." Her friends giggled in the background. "Anyways, we just wanted to tell you how you're _not _invited to come with us to the hottest club in New York, the Blue Spot. But they don't allow three-year-olds in. We also thought we'd give you some advice. Make it easier on everyone, and just disappear. Kill yourself. Because honestly, spare us of having to see your hideous face on Monday." Then she hung up.

She was right.

I sat curled up on the floor, playing around with the idea in my mind. Mom and Dad wouldn't have to worry about me, I would never be tormented by Larissa, and I could forget about Akhmenrah. And my heart could stop aching. I moved from the floor to the couch, I reached for the phone. Calling my parents. I went straight to voice mail. "Mommy, daddy." I barely managed to whisper. Please come home. Please…" my voice trailed off to tears and the message ended.

In that time, I just lay there. Limp on the couch. My tears drying on my face. As I was about to head to the roof of the apartment, maybe to fling myself off it, the doorbell rang. "Go away!" I wailed.

"Please open the door Sierra." I recognized the voice. Akhmenrah. It couldn't be. But when I opened the door, it was him.

"Akhmenrah?" I asked in disbelief.

A remorseful look on his face, "I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. But, please don't leave me." He reached out and hugged me. "Today, was the most painful day of my life. I felt more alone than ever. I realized I can't live without you." I felt tears drop on my shoulder. "I love you Sierra." To hear those words, knocked the wind out of me. No one, had truly told me that.

For the next couple of minutes, we stood there. Crying and hugging. We eventually sat on the couch, and tried to lighten the mood. "Ok, so how'd you get up to my apartment?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I walked. Though, I got a lot of strange looks."

"How'd you get past Larry?"

"I told him, I'd die if I didn't leave. Well, die again."

An idea shot in my head, "Wanna do something awesome?" I raced into my parent's room, and found an outfit presentable. "We're going out tonight."

* * *

The multi-color light of the Blue Spot shined down on the illuminated dance floor. I spotted Larissa easy, you could tell by the shortness of her dress. She stood holding some kind of drink in her hand, laughing with a crowd of guys, and her groupies.

"Hey Jerk." I told her as I came up.

She gave me a confused look, "What are you doing here loser?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you're underage to be drinking." I said with my arms crossed.

She rolled her eyes, "It's called fake ID, duh! Anyways, what are you doing here? Trying to hang out? I though you killed yourself." Larissa took a drink of whatever she was holding.

"Thankfully not." Akhmenrah said from behind me. I had him change into one my dad's fancy outfits, I wore my ruby red dress I was planning on wearing to prom. Though, this was better.

Larissa and her friends all gasped, "Who the heck is he?"

I wrapped my arm around his, "My date."

"Whatever. What do you want?" she asked getting impatient.

I grinned, "I just wanted to tell you," I flipped her drink up, spilling it all over her. "I'm done with you." Akhmenrah and I began to walk off, I turned. "You know, that really adds a nice flair to your outfit. It's the only nice thing about it." With that we walked off, leaving a bewildered enemy behind us.

Akhmenrah and I danced for what seemed eternity, as long as the moon was up, he was mine. Taylor Swift's Love Story came on, Akhmenrah twirled me around. "I'm glad I have someone like you Sierra." He leaned in and kissed me. I swear, sparks flew. Maybe that was just the lights, but either way, it was magical. My life was perfect. And like Akhmenrah said, I was a Princess. The Princess of New York.

* * *

**Well, there it is! XD **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and thought it wasn't too cheesy! **

**Thank you guys SO much for reading the whole thing, and encouraging me to write more! **

**Please Review, Favorite, and read my other storys!**

**Thanks again!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


End file.
